Type 2 diabetes remains a serious medical problem. There is an ongoing need for new treatments that are more effective and that have fewer side effects. PPAR gamma agonists, including the two marketed products rosiglitazone and pioglitazone, are important medications for the treatment of type 2 diabetes. Treatment of a patient with PPAR gamma agonists improves insulin sensitivity, but the treatment is often accompanied by side effects, such as weight gain and edema. Selective PPAR gamma partial agonists, also known as selective PPAR gamma modulators (SPPARM's or SPPARgM's), are effective in reducing serum glucose with reduced weight gain and/or edema.